


Bound

by samanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Co-Dependency, Dean is 21, Hunters, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Sam is 16, Soul Bond, Weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddean/pseuds/samanddean
Summary: Sam and Dean were raised as hunters. They always knew they were more than just brothers, they could feel it in their souls. This is a chapter in their life as young lovers, showing heartbreak and eternal love.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the plot line has been inspired by other works and personal role-plays :)

Sam and Dean lay under the ratty motel covers somewhere in Indiana. They were kissing softly, more slow and relaxed than anything. John was away for his third week on a never-ending hunt and the boys had gotten used to the lazy mornings. It was cold outside and also Sam's winter break from school. John would not be home for Christmas, they both knew but didn't really mind. Sam was happy and Dean was rather pleased but still saddened, he did love the man even if his little brother didn't. The weeks had been rough on them. The money ran low and Dean hadn't eaten a full meal in days. He gave all his food to Sammy, much to Sam's annoyance, though it was hard for the young boy to turn down food anymore now that he was growing. Dean didn't get a job as the "case" was only supposed to take five days or at least that's what John had told them. He sighed and Sam pulled him closer feeling the stress in Dean.  
"What is it De? Do I got morning breath or something?" he smiled and ran a hand through Deans short hair.  
"Mmm? What? You.. morning breath? Never!" he teased and kissed him softly again.  
"Jerk" Sam slapped his bicep and sat up stretching out as he watched Dean.  
"Bitch!" Dean said fondly and sat up as well.  
The heater was actually amazing for some reason and Dean was sweating.  
"Jesus, they didn't lie about this heating system huh Sammy?" He chuckled and kicked off the covers causing Sam to whine and snatch them back.  
"Its cold Dean" he pouted and Dean just shook his head with a small chuckle as he made his way out of bed. He changed into some clothes and grabbed the car keys.  
"I'm going to the store, we are out of food" He sighed and finger-combed his hair while watching Sam. Sam just nodded and smirked as he curled into bed.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever De...I'll be here when you get back" he gave a small pain in the ass little brother look and Dean rolled his eyes as he left the room yelling back for Sam to check the salt lines. Sam got up and did so as he watched Dean leave. He felt a twinge of uneasiness radiate from Dean and bit his lip.  
See Sam and Dean had always been connected, too connected. When they were little, Dean could tell what Sam wanted before he could even speak. Their emotions were linked to feeling each others emotional and physical pain or anything really. Of course, it wasn't extremely strong or even a concrete idea. It had always just been. Sam knew this because he had been looking through his Dads journal and found an entry about his conception. John had seemed kinda freaked because apparently, Dean had known about the baby before either of them. He had even guessed it would be a boy and the connection got stronger over time. Though neither really discussed it in much depth with each other or anyone else. It was like a presence, a good one, in each's mind, connecting them to the other. Sam had never even remembered what it was like to be truly alone. Of course, it wasn't all great and amazing. Anger, distance, and sheer willpower could block the connection. Sam tried not to pay it much attention when it happened because in the end they always made up or it was for the protection of the other. But this last year had been much more intense as they started to date. Well... that's what Sam liked to think. The only difference was that Dean stopped sleeping around and they started to become more intimate in every way. Now a block in the connection was more noticeable as were other emotions.  
Sam just sighed and stopped himself. Dean was fine just a little stressed he told himself. Until a half an hour later when he felt the connection broken. Dean was blocking him out.


End file.
